Maintenant je suis un Critic
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Dernière fanfic de mon petit rush de lundi. OS sur Doug Walker de Channel Awesome qui se situe au tout début, quand il commençait. (Nostalgia Critic /Chester A. Bum / That Guy with the Glasses)


**Hello bonsoir à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Vu que j'ai décidé de me prendre pour un fou, je vous fais un troisième OS au calme. Là, ce ne sera pas sur un jeu vidéo mais sur un vidéaste que j'adore : Doug Walker, plus connu comme le Nostalgia Critic. Doug est quelqu'un de très connu en Amérique et en France, il l'est moins mais a tout de même une base de fans solides.**

 **J'en profite d'ailleurs pour faire de la pub au forum « Fans de Nostalgia Critic ». Contre une petite inscription rapide et gratuite, vous aurez droit à ce que le YouTube Game américain a de meilleur et ce traduit par les meilleurs traducteurs. Foncez-y, c'est de la bonne !**

 **Le Nostalgia Critic et tous les autres personnages cités sont la propriété conjointe de Doug Walker et de Channel Awesome et Doug ne s'appartient qu'à lui-même.**

 **Sur ce, trêve de mondanités, je vous laisse profiter !**

Est-ce que ce moment vous est déjà arrivé ? Vous savez, ce moment où vous prenez conscience que vous n'allez peut-être pas si bien que vous le croyez. Ce moment où alors que vous vous pensez épargné, on vient vous faire comprendre que vous aussi, vous êtes dans le même cas.

Eh bien, c'est exactement ce que Doug venait de subir. Il était allongé sur son canapé et essayait de se mettre dans la tête ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre.

Son psychiatre l'avait appelé il y a quelques heures pour lui annoncer quelque chose d'important. Et ce quelque chose d'important, c'était qu'on l'avait diagnostiqué schizophrène. Mais on ne l'avait pas enfermé.

En effet, les USA et plusieurs autres Etats démocratiques avaient découvert il y a quelques années que les schizophrènes n'étaient pas tous des tueurs pouvant porter atteinte à l'intégrité des gens et que beaucoup étaient en fait pacifiques, tout comme leurs créations. Ils avaient donc créé un état mental nommé la « Schizophrénie Pacifique ». On diagnostiquait comme « schizophrènes pacifiques » ceux qui s'étaient créés des alter egos mentaux pour combattre la solitude ou qui avaient des créations mais qui n'ennuyaient personne.

Et Doug était un de ces gens-là. Son psychiatre l'a donc informé que comme il n'était pas vraiment au courant, il y avait un choix à faire. Soit les créations étaient supprimées, soit le créateur décidait de les laisser en vie. Il avait choisi la deuxième option et était reparti vers chez lui avec 3 nouveaux amis : un homme huppé avec un peignoir bleu, une écharpe rouge et une pipe, un clochard surexcité avec un bonnet et les cheveux longs et un troisième gars avec une casquette et une cravate mal mise.

Et ça faisait depuis qu'il était rentré qu'il se demandait, allongé sur son canapé, ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'eux. Soudain, le clochard surgit dans le salon en poussant des cris désespérés.

« Il se passe quoi, encore ?, demanda Doug.

« L'HOMME AU PEIGNOIR A VOULU PRENDRE MON CERVEAU ! »

« Mais c'est complètement ridicule ! »

« Hé, y'a des gens qui veulent manger leurs cookies Tortues Ninja en paix !, tonna le gars à la cravate.

« Tu manges cette merde ? Vraiment ?, questionna le créateur.

« Reviens, mon ami ! Comment vais-je pouvoir faire un bonhomme de neige si je n'ai pas ce que je veux ?, appela le troisième, qui cherchait le clochard. Ce dernier eut le réflexe de se planquer.

« Bon, est-ce que tout le monde pourrait se calmer ? J'essaie de réfléchir ! »

« Mais à quoi ?, demanda l'homme à la pipe.

« Ben, vous ! Je vous ai laissés en vie, d'accord mais maintenant, reste le fait que je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous ! »

« En fait, tu veux nous dire qu'on devrait se trouver un job très rapidement avant d'avoir des coups de pompes au cul ?, questionna le gars à la casquette.

« Ben, en tout cas, que vous serviez à quelque chose ! Parce que c'est bien gentil de vouloir faire des expériences bizarres et de manger des gâteaux dégueu, mais encore… »

« OH MON DIEU, REGARDEZ CE QUE J'AI TROUVE ! C'EST FORMIDABLE ! »

Cette remarque venait du SDF, qui accourait avec l'ordinateur personnel de Doug, l'air d'avoir fait une grande découverte. Doug voulut lui dire que ça ne se faisait pas mais les autres furent disposés à l'écouter.

Ce que le SDF avait trouvé, c'était des vidéos qui présentaient des films et des shows avec le commentaire de leur créateur par-dessus. Et apparemment, la création était enthousiasmée. Le gars à la casquette voulut savoir ce que c'était comme vidéos.

« Oh, ça, c'est des vidéos postées sur YouTube, j'imagine que vous connaissez ? »

Tous firent oui à l'unisson.

« Mais elles ont été supprimées. J'ai essayé plusieurs techniques pour qu'elles restent mais ça a pas marché. »

« C'est les majors qui ont tout supprimé ?, demanda l'homme huppé.

« Exactement. »

« J'ai peut-être une idée. »

Tous se tournèrent vers le gars à la casquette qui exposa son idée.

« Si tu dis qu'il y a des problèmes sur YouTube, pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas faire autre chose nous-mêmes ? »

« Créer un site ? Mauvaise nouvelle : je suis pas webmaster. »

« Oh, les bons webmasters, ça doit forcément se trouver. »

« Hum… Ouais. Et en quoi vous dites « nous » ? »

« Ben, on a tes souvenirs et on sait que tu as regardé plein de films. »

Doug réfléchit. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« D'ailleurs, rajouta Casquette, tu serais pas allé voir « Transformers » récemment ? »

Tout se succéda très vite. Les idées, la presque improvisation du personnage, la création du site, les tournages de vidéos, les gens qui s'intéressaient…

Et plusieurs années plus tard, les trois personnalités anonymes étaient devenues Nostalgia Critic, Chester A. Bum et That Guy With The Glasses. Ils ont eu des fortunes diverses, ont rencontré des gens mais sont toujours restés soudés, comme dans les sitcoms des années 80 un peu nulles mais qu'on aimait regarder quand même. Et encore un bel exemple de réussite malgré un handicap mental. C'est beau.

 **Et voilà ! Désolé pour la fin faite un peu avec le cul mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

 **Questions ? Impressions ? N'hésitez pas à laisser la petite review de l'amour !**

 **A la prochaine, tout le monde !**


End file.
